


Alone Together

by sincelight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, M/M, Spanking, Subspace, baekhyun annoying luhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincelight/pseuds/sincelight
Summary: Minseok and Luhan are stuck inside Luhan's luxury apartment in a respectful act of self-quarantine. At least they have Animal Crossing and sex to keep themselves entertained.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy the return of TAOGU Xiuhan as they suffer for the cause along with those of us staying inside to keep safe!

It’s a special kind of focus he has only for Animal Crossing. He’s used to the way you fish in Pokémon; so, now that Animal Crossing is out, it’s a difficult shift to make. He keeps letting the fish get away, pressing the button prematurely and getting annoyed at himself for jumping the gun. And, his cute ass little boyfriend trying to get his attention definitely doesn’t help.

He’s been on the couch for what feels like months, ever since this craziness began and he and Minseok had to self-quarantine. Luckily for them, they’re stuck in a lavish apartment with an infinite supply of money and the ability to have food delivered to them. But, Minseok has grown bored as of late, and Luhan no longer knows how to entertain the sweet boy. He’s tried everything: movies, coloring, video games, baking together. Lots of sex. Minseok is just stir crazy and wants to go outside again. But, like they both know, that’s not an option right now. Saving people’s lives is much more important than going outside; neither of them are selfish enough to venture out of the apartment.

So, Luhan’s on the couch, legs spread comfortably as he glares at the fish on screen. He’s determined to catch this one, it’s gonna happen. He knows it. The bobber goes under water and he presses the button; he catches the fish. It’s another fucking black bass. He sighs and tosses the controller onto the couch beside him.

“Hey Min, let me come to your town and get some fruit to sell.” He tips his head back, trying to peak over the back of the couch, somewhere in the vague direction of where he knows Minseok last was in the apartment.

“No.” The response is quiet; Minseok is much farther away than Luhan thought.

“Where are you?”

“Pouting in the kitchen.”

Luhan smiles and shakes his head. At least Minseok is honest, he thinks. He gets up and makes his way into the kitchen, having to refrain himself from laughing at how pathetic Minseok looks. He’s sitting at the table staring sadly at a half-full cup of coffee. He knows Minseok has been having a hard time being locked in the apartment like this. Hell, he has too, but they both know it’s for the best. Luhan smiles, that sickeningly sweet smile he keeps reserved for Minseok, and pulls the chair out beside him.

“Tell me what’s wrong.”

Minseok lets out an annoyed huff, but doesn’t give a verbal answer. He takes a long sip from his mug and places it back on the table, then he begins to fidget with the mug’s handle.

“Are you still sad that little girl beat you to the last pack of toilet paper at the grocery store earlier? I already told you, we have enough to last another few days; we have time to find more.”

“I’m just so bored,” Minseok whines.

“Hey, look at me.”

Minseok does look at him, and Luhan wants to melt. When Minseok pouts like this, it reminds him of when they first met. Sure, Minseok’s hair may no longer be his signature orange, and his cheeks may be a little slimmer, but he’s still the sweet little boy Luhan met and fell in love with years ago.

“Oh, baby,” Luhan gently grasps Minseok’s chin between his thumb and index finger, “tell me what I can do to help.”

Minseok’s pout intensifies, but he turns his head to nestle his cheek into the palm of Luhan’s hand. He shrugs. “I don’t like being stuck in the house. I miss my coffee shop.”

“I know baby,” Luhan says softly. “But, you know you have to stay inside. You have asthma, you can’t get sick.”

“What if I promise to wash my hands a lot and not touch my face?”

Luhan chuckles, thoroughly enjoying the enthusiasm. “I’m not gonna let you reopen the coffee shop until this is all over. I can’t chance losing you, I’m sorry.”

“Why do you have to love me so much?”

Luhan scoffs at that response. “Look at me.” Minseok doesn’t turn his head; Luhan raises an eyebrow. He grabs Minseok’s face, a little rougher this time around, and turns his head so that they’re looking at each other.

“You don’t just disregard me like that baby, you know better.”

Minseok straightens himself in his chair, his entire demeanor changing into something more submissive. He lowers his head, looks up at Luhan through his lashes. “I’m sorry.” His pout returns.

Luhan grins; he loves this boy so much. “Tell me what you wanna do, and we’ll do it.” He raises an eyebrow at Minseok’s excited expression. “In the apartment.”

He’s watching Minseok work tediously, getting everything ready, making sure everything is absolutely perfect for their in-apartment lock down date. Luhan shifts his weight on the bathroom vanity, resting his hip against the marble, he puts his hands in the front pockets of his sweats.

Minseok splashes his hand through the water falling from the faucet, seeking the right temperature for their bath. He’s so happy focusing on his task, and Luhan is biting his lip at Minseok’s ass waving side-to-side in the air to the beat of the soft music playing through the bathroom, half-bent over the large soaking tub. Fuck, Luhan loves bath time.

Minseok skips over to the cabinet beside Luhan and stares up, starry-eyed at the variety of bath items. He grabs a few different bottles of bubble bath, unscrewing the cap of each one to smell them, and then squeals at the purple bottle of lavender vanilla bubble bath.

“This one?” he asks Luhan with a wide smile, holding the bottle out so he can see it.

Luhan steps forward and wraps his arms around Minseok’s waist; he squeezes him and pecks his lips. “Which ever one you want, baby.”

Minseok squeals again and pops up onto his tippy toes to give Luhan another quick peck on the lips before rushing back to the tub. He pours a ridiculous amount of the bubble bath into the tub, then shakes his ass excitedly. He turns to Luhan and holds an open hand out to him.

Luhan chuckles and fishes his lighter from his pocket to hand it over.

After the candles on the ledge of the tub are lit and the lights are dimmed, they finally move onto Luhan’s favorite part.

Minseok pulls his shirt up over his head and drops it to the floor. He reaches for the waistband of his pajama shorts, but Luhan is suddenly there to stop him with a hand over his own.

“I don’t think so,” Luhan whispers against Minseok’s ear. “That’s my job.”

Luhan steps back, leaving just inches between them, and grabs Minseok’s shorts at his hips. He slides the shorts down slowly, lowering himself to his knees as he tugs. He presses a soft kiss to Minseok’s stomach, then his left thigh, right at the thickest part, and gives it a gentle bite. Minseok’s hand comes to rest on top of Luhan’s head; his fingers dig into the hair when Luhan kisses the other thigh. Luhan nuzzles his face into Minseok’s crotch, letting his bottom lip catch on the small bulge still hidden beneath the soft cotton panties hanging low on his hips. Minseok gasps at the warm breath; Luhan smirks and then stands up.

“Take them off. Let’s get in before the water gets cold.”

Minseok hurries to follow instructions and hops into the tub. He spins around a few times, sinks down a bit so his shoulders are covered by the water; the bubbles reach up to his chin.

Luhan, instead of stripping right away, walks over to the same cabinet and begins fishing for something. He finds what he’s searching for and grins.

“What are you doing?” Minseok asks, his voice whiny and impatient. “Get naked and come here.”

“The impatience,” Luhan fakes a scoff. He holds out the little solidified oil thing Minseok had picked out when they were online shopping at Lush last week; it’s shaped like a heart and smells really fucking good. “Put this in there too. I like this one.”

Minseok quickly takes it and drops it into the tub, then looks expectantly to Luhan. “I’m waiting.”

The water feels incredible, Luhan has to admit. Sure, being squished against Minseok’s naked body is amazing, but this hot, soapy water is an added bonus. He slides around to position himself behind Minseok, letting the smaller boy sit comfortably between Luhan’s legs. Minseok lies back, rests his head on Luhan’s chest.

“We should get a TV for in here.”

Minseok sits forward and turns to face Luhan with a glare. “No TV during bath time.”

“You use your phone in the bath all the time!”

“That’s different,” Minseok insists.

“How?”

Minseok turns to return to his original position against Luhan’s chest. He shrugs. “It just is.”

“I’ve had to buy you two new phones because you drop them in the water.” Luhan smirks; he knows Minseok hates being lectured. “I should start taking your phone away when you’re gonna take a bath. You can be so irresponsible some—”

Just then, Minseok decides to wiggle his hips, a weak attempt to shut Luhan up.

“Are you trying to silence me?” Luhan raises an eyebrow and peeks around to look into Minseok’s eyes. “Do you really think that’s gonna work? You really think it’s that easy to—”

Minseok quickly gets up on his knees and crawls forward on his hands, his ass lifted above the water hovering right in front of Luhan’s face. “No,” he says, giving Luhan a filthy look over his shoulder, “but I know this will work.”

Luhan huffs, in amusement and arousal, and has to force himself to take his eyes off the pretty purple plug in Minseok’s ass.

“Oh, baby, you know me so well.” He grabs Minseok’s ass with one hand, palm flat against the cheek, and presses his thumb hard into the shiny jewel. Minseok gasps. “Drain the tub.”

He looks so perfect lying face down on the bed, ass up in the air, wrists tied behind his back. The lights are dimmed and the candles from the bathroom have been brought in and placed around the room. Luhan enjoys the flickering light dancing on Minseok’s beautiful skin.

“You’re absolutely perfect.” He steps closer to the bed, close enough to tease Minseok’s skin with his fingertips. He closes his eyes, listening to the way Minseok’s breath hitches at the gentle touch. “Your eyes” He pushes on the plug; Minseok whimpers. “Your plump little thighs.” His fingers glide up Minseok’s back, tracing the spine all the way up to his neck. He takes a handful of Minseok’s hair and tugs his head back. “That pretty fucking mouth.”

Minseok digs his nails into the bedsheets and bites down on the panties Luhan shoved into his mouth. He’s embarrassed how turned on he already is; he can feel the precum dribbling slowly from his cock. He only wishes he was allowed to moan. He wishes Luhan would hit him.

Luhan sits on the edge of the bed beside Minseok’s head. “What do you think you deserve tonight, princess?”

Minseok is excited by the idea of having a choice. He turns his head and looks up to Luhan with the biggest, most pathetic eyes he can manage. Luhan grins and rubs his thumb over Minseok’s bottom lip before pulling the panties from his mouth.

“Hit me,” Minseok rasps, “please…please hit me.”

Luhan quickly draws his hand back; he smirks at the way Minseok flinches in anticipation of a slap to the face, enjoys how Minseok’s entire body tenses. He admires the little guy, so sweet and innocent, so filthy and sexy. He hums, lost in thoughts of how much he loves Minseok, then slaps his cheek hard enough to knock him over.

Minseok blinks up at Luhan; he’s lying uncomfortably on his arms pressing into his back. He can feel the burn of the slap, just under his eye where his cheekbone took most of the impact. “More,” he insists. He squeezes his thighs together; he thinks he could come just from this.

“Fuck, you’re wonderful.” Luhan reaches for Minseok’s face and squeezes his cheeks between his thumb and fingers. “And, you’re gonna be so sorry.” He smacks Minseok’s face again and grins. “Just remember, you asked for this.

Minseok is moved to kneel in the middle of the bed facing the headboard. He doesn’t know what Luhan is doing at the other end of the room; he knows he’s in the toy closet because he can hear the chains from various harnesses and restraints clinking together. He’s not supposed to speak, so he can only hope Luhan can read his mind. And, when Luhan returns from the closet to deliver a swift slap to Minseok’s upper thigh with what Minseok can tell is the small leather paddle by the way it stings, he grins. So, Luhan can read his mind.

The second and third swat from the paddle land on his other thigh and then his ass, and it feels so good. His legs begin to slip further apart, but Luhan lands a warning slap to the middle of his back. Minseok quickly straightens himself up and digs his nails into his palms. Any harder and he’ll draw blood, but he can’t bring himself to care, or even realize it, at the moment. He’s too deep; his head is lost, swimming blissfully between each crack of the paddle against his skin.

He sinks so fast, sometimes it amazes Luhan. After years of experience, he still finds it incredible just how quickly Minseok can fall into subspace. He can always tell. Maybe not right away, but he always knows when it’s happened, long before Minseok demands moving into dangerous territory.

His sweet little boy becomes a feral being, always wanting more, begging Luhan for more. For harder. For blood. And, he’ll comply, to a point. He knows Minseok’s limits, even if Minseok wants to break them, or simply can’t remember them on his own. It’s Luhan’s sole purpose in these moments; his care and attention is what holds the line between Minseok’s pleasure and real physical trauma. He wants to hurt him, of course, but never harm him.

So, he tends to slow things down when Minseok slips away like this. He takes longer pauses between each swing of his arm, takes careful notice of Minseok’s awareness, or lack thereof. He listens closely for signs of labored breathing and watches for changes in his posture. Luhan may love inflicting pain, but Minseok’s wellbeing is more important to him than anything.

“Hit me,” Minseok yells.

Minseok arches his back in the most tantalizing way, and Luhan can’t help but oblige the order. He lands his hardest paddle hit yet on Minseok’s already bruising, red skin and groans at the way Minseok moans. His body may be perfect, but it’s the filthy sounds that fall from his mouth Luhan finds irresistible.

Normally, he’d drag things out a little longer, but he focuses his eyes on the plug still inside Minseok and then grabs his own hard cock over his jeans. He grabs the white satin ribbon keeping Minseok’s arms in place behind his back and pulls, releasing the loose knot.

Minseok doesn’t move until he feels Luhan’s weight leave the bed. He hurriedly flips himself over to see where Luhan went; panicked, he holds his arms out for Luhan to return to him.

“I’m right here, baby,” Luhan whispers. He quickly strips and climbs onto the bed, positioning himself on his knees between Minseok’s legs. He leans close enough to press their noses together. “Would you like me to fuck you now?”

Minseok nods frantically and grabs at Luhan’s shoulders so that he can pull him closer, so he can press a kiss to Luhan’s collarbone. He spreads his legs.

Luhan reaches down between them with one hand to tease Minseok by pressing on the plug, while he grabs the small bottle of lube lying beside them on the bed. Minseok gasps and whines, writhes at the sensation, so Luhan continues playing with the toy for a moment, enjoying the variety of sounds Minseok is making.

He has to stop to pop the cap of the bottle. He pours a decent amount of lube into one hand and begins stroking himself as Minseok watches. When he finally pulls the plug out of Minseok he wipes the excess lube from his hand onto Minseok’s hole. It’s still stretched because of how long the plug has been in, but Luhan still slips his four fingers in just for fun. Just to hear Minseok moan. It’s only when he becomes too impatient from his own teasing that Luhan finally pushes into Minseok.

The way Minseok is looking at him, with his lips slightly parted and eyes looking up into his, makes Luhan pause for a second. Luhan holds his breath as he cups Minseok’s cheek; he’s barely changed in four years. He’s still just as youthful, just as beautiful as when they met in high school.

Luhan is snapped out of his pleasant, reminiscent thoughts because Minseok starts impatiently moving his hips, fucking himself on Luhan’s cock. Luhan always thought himself to be intense, but Minseok can be insufferable in bed sometimes. Luhan loves it.

Usually, Luhan would punish Minseok for acting this way, but he’s been such a good boy lately and really, self-quarantining away from his coffee shop is punishment enough. Luhan just grabs Minseok by the thighs and fucks him good and hard, just how they both like it.

They come together a short while later. Luhan leans his weight into the hand around Minseok’s neck as he comes. He hurries to jerk Minseok off and watch him come too, as his own orgasm still pulses inside of Minseok.

Minseok moans and arches his back up off the bed; his body jolting from the intense pleasure and the feeling of Luhan still throbbing inside of him. He feels his cum land on his own stomach, quickly followed by Luhan’s fingers swiping through it, collecting some and shoving the fingers into Minseok’s mouth. He sucks on Luhan’s fingers and then his body relaxes, and his eyes close.

Luhan pulls out and scoots back. He’s still between Minseok’s legs, down by his ankles; he rubs the palm of one hand up and down Minseok’s shin. He knows he needs to go get a washcloth to wipe Minseok down, but he doesn’t want to leave his side just yet. So instead, he crawls forward and tucks himself into Minseok’s side, wrapping his arms around him and pressing his lips to Minseok’s shoulder.

Minseok turns his head and his eyes try their best to flutter open; he gives Luhan a weak smile.

“You’re such a good boy,” Luhan whispers. He traces parts of Minseok’s body with his index finger: his nose, his lips, a line down the center of his chest. “You did such a good job, baby.”

Minseok only hums in response.

“Do you want me to get you anything? I need to go grab the first aid kit for your little booty.”

Minseok giggles and peeks his eyes open. “Maybe some water,” he says in a small voice.

Luhan flings himself on top of Minseok, hovering just above him on his hands and knees. He presses a quick kiss to Minseok’s nose. “I’ll be right back.”

While Minseok is waiting for Luhan to return he takes a few deep breaths and stretches his arms and legs out. He’s sore and exhausted, and the pain in his ass is starting to set in now.

His phone rings; he sighs. He doesn’t want to move. But, he sits up and grabs his phone from the bedside table. It’s Baekhyun facetiming him.

Baekhyun’s pretty face appears on the screen and Minseok smiles. “Hi.”

“Well, hello my beautiful best friend. I was gonna ask how quarantine is treating you, but I can see you look properly ravaged right now.”

Minseok pats at his messy hair, then sinks down on the bed and giggles. “Yeah.”

Baekhyun laughs. “So, where’s Daddy?”

“Ugh, don’t call him that, it’s weird.” He rolls his eyes, but gives him a quick, radiant smile because he loves Baekhyun for some stupid reason. “He’s getting me some water and the aftercare kit that I think is in the living room.”

“It was in the living room,” Luhan says. “Under the coffee table.” He flops down on the bed beside Minseok. “Now, flip over, I gotta massage that ass.”

“Ooh, me next!” Baekhyun says excitedly.

Luhan sits on his heels as Minseok rolls over, keeping the phone in his hands. Baekhyun can see both of them now; he can see Luhan’s head over Minseok’s shoulder, concentrating on rubbing Minseok down.

“You guys are too cute.” He lets out a soft, reminiscent sigh. “I miss you both.”

Luhan doesn’t look up. “We miss you too, Baekhyun. What do you need?”

Baekhyun’s jaw drops. “I don’t need anything! I just miss you. Am I not allowed to?” He takes a moment to make faces back and forth with Minseok. “Chanyeol is out shopping and I’m bored at home alone. Thought I’d call my best friend and not get yelled at.”

Luhan looks up to give Baekhyun a disinterested stare. “You’re annoying.”

“Yeah, I know. So what?”

“You should come visit us when we’re able to go outside again,” Minseok says to change the subject. “I miss you too.”

Just then, Luhan rubs over a particularly tender spot, causing Minseok to gasp and moan softly.

Baekhyun’s eyes narrow, “Hot.”

Luhan moves up and reaches out to turn Minseok’s face toward him. He leans closer, inspecting his cheek, where he’d slapped him earlier. The skin is still a little red, no bruising, however. He hums thoughtfully. “Do you want any cream on your cheek?”

“You hit him in the face? Minnie, you let him hit your face? You little freaky boy!”

“It was just a slap,” Minseok says offhandedly, still looking over at Luhan. “It’s not like he punches me.”

“He better not.”

“I’ll punch you,” Luhan says to Baekhyun.

“Love you too, Lulu.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Ah, gotta go guys. Yeollie just messaged and said he’s back and wants help with the groceries. Love you!” He blows a kiss at Minseok and waves goodbye before hanging up.

Minseok returns his phone to the nightstand and rolls over to cuddle up to Luhan. He’s so drained he could fall asleep.

“Let’s take a nap,” Luhan suggests.

“Sounds good to me.” Minseok shimmies a bit, trying to find the perfect fit against Luhan’s body. “You’re so warm.”

Luhan doesn’t answer, but he smiles and rubs his chin against the top of Minseok’s head. He tightens his grip around Minseok’s waist and sighs to release the tension in his shoulders. He could definitely do another month of this quarantine thing.


End file.
